


Drabble: Perspective.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn't change a thing, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Illyan, holding political prisoners is part of the job_.

Simon doesn't change a thing, after. Not in the way it matters.

He gives Gregor a long, steady look, and the poor boy turns deeper red and then authorizes the expenditure with a few muttered apologies, and Simon delegates someone to supervise the changes, but nothing changes.

He still processes the prisoners, still keeps them locked in detention until orders come down from the Prime Minister or the General Staff or the Emperor, still conducts the security-sensitive interrogations personally, and that's how it is. The Chief of ImpSec knows his duty.

Just because that was _him_ doesn't change a thing.


End file.
